Mana
The former apprentice of Mahad, Master of Magicians, and first vessel of the Dark Magician Girl as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Mana is always portrayed as excitable, loving, caring, and supportive to all her family and friends. She's also usually portrayed as Atem's girlfriend and ends up in a Dark Magician Girl outfit one way or another. Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! X The Thief's Return When Darin summoned the Dark Magician Girl during his duel with Thief King Bakura, it was revealed that she was Mana. She remarked on the size of Diabound before being told not to focus on that by Mahad, who was the Dark Magician. Mana then cried out when Mahad was killed by Diabound and for Darin when it took a toll on his spirit. When Mahad was revived by the Magician of Faith, Mana hugged him, happy to see him alive again. When Darin's friends arrive, Mana waves at them and remarks at how she hadn't seen Tag since he used Yugi's Duel Disk as a two-year-old. He then had Mana activate Magic Cylinder to destroy Diabound when he attacked. Mana then used her magic to wash Bakura's mouth out when he swore in front of Isis Kaiba. Dark Magician Girl then destroyed Bakura's own Dark Magician and saved the day. After that, Bakura was imprisoned inside a Soul Prison, and she decided to help Mahad guide Darin in his destiny to help Tag save the world. Night on the Town A few days later, Mana was enjoying the modern world and spent some time jumping on Darin's bed. She was later unknowingly put in control of Serena's body thanks to Darin, and what she really liked were the pants she was wearing as they didn't have a draft. She also remarked at how much cuter Tag was now compared to when he was a baby. She later disbelieved Anzu when she said that hamburgers came from cows as she believed that they tasted too good. Mana then played a dancing game with Anzu and tied with her. She then remarked that they should do this again sometime. After that, Yami appeared, and Mana jumped up to hug him, but being in a physical body, and Yami not being physically there, she fell on her face. The next day, she left Serena's body and was sleeping and sucking her thumb as she did so. Baby-Sitting a Kaiba While Darin was baby-sitting Isis, Mana remarked at how strong Isis was for a six-year-old. When Darin asked if they had any advice, Mana said that she didn't have any since she hadn't been around a child since Tag played with Yugi's Duel Disk, and she'd never taken care of children either. She was later made visible to Isis thanks to Mahad and remarked at how she looked like Isis, which confused Little Isis at first. Mana later played twenty questions with Isis. Mana's answer was the Pharaoh, and Isis' answer was Darin. Death-T Death-T2 Railway Car of Fear When the gang was trapped in the railway car and exposed to various scary sights, Mana cried for her mother, but Darin tried to comfort her with his mind. When it appeared that Anzu was about to scream, Darin had Mana tell Isis to kick the runner of the ride to stop him from using the chairs that were really starting to freak people out. Mana did this, and Isis was successful. After that, Mana winked at Isis to encourage her to take the credit. High School Adventures A transfer student, also a junior, and living with her mom. When she was five, she spent a whole month in a Dark Magician Girl outfit. She finds friends in Atem and the others. She was so devastated by her mom's death from the car crash that she started having nightmares about Atem dying in a similar way and only after some comfort on his part did they cease to trouble her mind. The first day that Yugi's and Atem's minds were switched, she glomped Yugi, deciding that would be her new morning greeting. While Yugi was going through hell at school because of the mind switch, she unwittingly revealed to Yugi that she had good evidence that Tea did like him as more than a friend. After they were back in normal bodies, she kissed Atem on the cheek to make him feel better about the start of the new day. She can be very authoritative when she has to be, like forcing Atem into a completely different set of clothes for dinner with Mahad. She can also be very cunning when she was able to help Mahad get rid of a crazy ex-girlfriend for having her arrested. When she was two and a half, her father abandoned her family, and she was devastated, spending months crying for him to come back. When he does just after Mana's junior year, Mana is ecstatic and introduces him to everybody, but her happiness turns into dread when Daiki says that he's having her move away to his house with him, but Atem, Mahad, and Kaiba manage to figure out that Daiki is trying to get control of Mana's money, and she talks Daiki down and says that she never wants to see him again, she then kisses Atem before they head off to see The Little Mermaid for free, courtesy of Mai. Mana got to go to Egypt with Atem and the others since her brother and her boyfriend were going. She was captured by Malik, and this provocked Atem to duel Malik to save her, and Atem managed to win. The Little Dark Magician Girl Mana is a Dark Magician Girl, and the younger daughter of King Torunka. When she was three, her mother was captured and killed by humans, but she still held a love for humans. She also had a knack for trouble as she once kept a Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon in her room, tried to ride a wild Red-Eyes Black Dragon, went to Cyber City with her older friend, Mai, and tried to play a human instrument. Along her journeys, she made friends with a Magician of Faith named Tea, a Dark Magician named Yugi, who was later accepted into the family, and a Flame Swordsman named Joey who hung out in the Human World. During the 5,000th celebration of the Ka World's seperation from the Human World and had completely forgotten about a concert she was supposed to be at. As she relaxed in the world above, Yugi and Tea arrived and asked why she was here, and Mana showed them a fork she found. They then went to Joey to find out what it was. Mana then arrived at an island Joey hung out on and showed him the fork. Joey said that it was a dingle hopper, and that it was used by humans to comb their hair. Joey then showed Mana a pipe and called it a snarf black and said it was used for music, and that reminded Mana about the concert, and she hurried home. Mana arrived, but the celebration was already over, and she was scolded by her father Torunka, along with Tristan. Yugi then stood up for her and let it slip that they'd been with Tristan, and Mana said that nothing happened, but Torunka still argued about how Mana could have been captured by humans, and Mana restarted an old argument about humans that ended when Torunka shouted that she was never to go to the human world again, and she ran off crying. At a cave where she kept a collection of human things she found, she confided in Yugi and Tea that she couldn't see how the humans could be bad when they made all the wonderful things she found. She then expressed her wish to be part of the human world and found out that her elder brother, the Dark Magician Mahad, and Tristan had followed her. She managed to make them promise not to tell Torunka through her puppy-eyes and three-year-old voice combo. She then flew up to the sky to see a large ship that had just appeared. Mana arrived at the Human World and flew stealthily to the ship. Once there, she saw a strong looking young man just two years older than her. She took a liking to him and blushed when she heard that his idea of a perfect girl perfectly fitted who she was. When Atem fell off the ship during a bad storm, Mana grabbed him and took him to the shore. When Mana dragged Atem to the shore, she remarks how handsome he was and wished she could stay there with him when Mahad pulled her away after Atem's friends arrived. Mana then knew that she and Atem would be together... Someday. Two weeks later, after her sixteenth birthday, Mana couldn't stop thinking about Atem, from his eyes to his tight butt. Tristan and Mahad tried to get through to her, but none of their words penetrated her love-struck mind. While Tristan did a whole musical number to try and get Mana to understand, she saw Yugi and Tea and went with them to her treasure cave where they had a birthday surprise for her. Mana arrived to find a piece of a Puzzle Atem had as her present, and as she thanked Yugi and Tea she saw Torunka there and figured out that Mahad and Tristan had told him from what he said. Mana defended what she did by saying that the man would have died and that he didn't even know Atem. She later proclaimed that she loved Atem. This pushed Torunka too far, and he destroyed Mana's treasures. This left her horrified, and she broke down crying. When Mahad tried to comfort her, she tearily told him to go away. She was then visited by two Humanoid Slimes named Marik and Bakura who said that the Dragon Lady Vivian could help her. Mana refused at first until she saw a piece of her ruined collection, and she decided to go with them. Mana then ignored Mahad's advice not to go see Vivian and arrived. Vivian then told Mana that she could make Mana a human for three days, and if Atem kissed her before the sunset on the third day, she'd be a permenant human, and if she didn't, she'd belong to Vivian. She also found out she had to give her voice to Vivian as payment, and she eventually agreed. Mana then sang her voice over to Vivian, and she was turned into a human and forced up to the real world, along with Mahad when he tried to stop her, and they were both helped to the shore by Yugi and Tea. At the shore, Mana woke up, only being covered by some seaweed when Joey shows up. At first, Mana's worried about not having a voice, but she forgets about that when she realizes that Mahad's become a human too. She then non-verbally begs Mahad not to tell their father, and Mahad agrees after taking a good look at her face. Joey then says he can bring Atem, and Mana becomes embarrased due to not having her clothes. When Joey brought Atem, and Mana ran out to see him, but ran back when she remembered that she was naked. Atem then asked if she was the girl who saved him, but Mana was unable to tell him due to not having her voice. Atem then helped Mana to the palace as Mahad followed. Mana was then helped into a nice bath by two of Atem's friends, Isis and Kisara. Mana then arrived in a beige dress to dinner with Atem, Mahad, Atem's uncle Aknadin, Aknadin's son, Seto, and Atem's advisor, Shimon. Mana then began dinner by combing her hair with the dingle hopper before Seto asked rudely if they had forks where they came from. Mana then put the fork down and was given a snarf black by Aknadin, and Mana blew on it to cause black smoke to cover his face. Although Atem found it humurous in a good way, Mana mentally reminded herself not to listen to Joey's advice on human things again. She then hoped that Tristan wouldn't screw up again when he arrived and hid in Mahad's room. Shortly after that, Mana tapped Mahad's shoulder like she did when she was potty-training, and Mahad asked Atem where the bathroom was for her, which embarrased Mana to no end. After going to the bathroom, she forgot which way she came and ended up lost. During this time she thought about her mother and how she helped her when she got lost at the palace. She found herself in the living room and looked at a picture of Atem's family when Atem showed up to make sure she was okay. They then told each other about their families and ended up dancing. After that, Atem invited Mana on a tour of the city, which Mana accepted eagerly. In her room, before she went to sleep, Mahad said that he was going to be taking a tour of the palace, leaving Mana alone on her day with Atem, which earned him a hug, and he was going to leave Tristan with her to make sure she'd be okay, which earned him a slap on his chest. As Tristan gave Mana advice on how to get Atem to kiss her, she fell asleep. The next day, Isis gave Mana a set of recreational clothes, and Mahad put Tristan in the belt of her outfit after he shrunk her. After breakfast, Atem and Mana headed out. Mana even got to drive the carriage they were using, and she did a pretty good job of it. They then walked around Memphis, and Mana was transfixed by every human thing that she found, and Atem even bought some things for her. When a group of Atem's fan-girls arrived and grabbed at Atem, Mana flung them back with an unconscious bit of magic. They then rushed off to the carriage, and Mana accidentally sat on Tristan. After a quick supper by the Nile, Mana and Atem went on a ride down the Nile. While doing that, Mana managed to convey to Atem what her name was, and they almost kissed when the boat capsized. Atem then helped Mana up, and they prepared to go home. On the way home, Atem took out his cloak and drapped it around Mana. Mana was then asked by Atem to leave before a contest to decide on his bride, and this left her in tears. In her room, she wished that she could tell Atem who she was and how she felt about him, but she tearily fell asleep as Mahad rubbed her shoulders for comfort as she thought about how she might never see Mahad, her father, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, or Atem again. The next morning, Joey arrived and said that Yugi and Tea had a plan to get Atem to kiss her. She nearly jumped down before Mahad simply floated her down. After that, Mana was told by Yugi and Tea that she had to try and win the contest. Mana then grabbed a more formal version of what she wore during her day with Atem and left her necklace as a way to show that she'd be back. She was then given a package by Yugi to give to Atem. After that, Mana hid behind a rock to change. Mana then arrived just before the winner would be decided, and she gave Atem the package Yugi gave her before she did a dance for the contest. She then ran off embarrasedly after the other contestants made fun of her. After that, Mana was crying into her pillow until Joey showed up and said that Atem was getting hitched this afternoon, and he assumed that it was Mana. Mana excitedly ran down only to find that Atem was marrying a girl with black hair and an Asian outfit that she assumed was the winner of the contest. She was shocked as she felt that Atem had loved her, and she ran back up the stairs. That afternoon at the docks, Mana cried as the wedding ship left. However, Joey arrived and explained that Atem's bride was Vivian, and Mana figured out that Vivian was marrying Atem to force Mana to run out of time. She then hopped onto a boat with Mahad, Yugi, and Tea and made their way to the ship. Mana and Mahad eventually made it to the ship and prepared to climb up it. After Mahad had broekn the Millennium Stone, not only did it restore Atem to normal, but Mana regained her voice and in singing out revealed herself as the one who saved Atem, but before they could kiss, she was turned back into the Dark Magician Girl and dragged back to the Ka World by Vivian. Mana and Vivian's way to the cave was then stopped by Torunka. He tried to destroy the contract, but Vivian informed him that the contract was binding and perfectly legal, so Torunka took Mana's place and was turned into a seaweed-like creature while Mana was saved. As Torunka was about to be obliterated, Mana saved Torunka with the Magical Hats trick that Mahad had taught her. She then stood with Mahad ready to attack and demanded that Vivian return Torunka to normal. Vivian was then distracted by Atem, and when she tried to attack him, Mana pulled her away, so that she blasted Marik and Bakura. This really got Vivian angry, and she turned herself into the Mythic Dragon. Mana then helped in the fight. As the battle progressed, Mana got an idea. She had Joey and Tristan distract Vivian while she pulled the Grand Magic Scepter out of Vivian's forehead and weakened her greatly. This led to Atem using Horakhty to destroy Vivian, and with this, her father was returned to normal. She then went to the Human World along with everyone else to escort the humans home. Mana then starred at Atem until Torunka arrived, and Mana asked for his forgiveness before he told her how proud he was of her, and he turned her into a permenant human. She and Atem then embraced and kissed as she was properly introduced to Aknadin and Shimon. They then returned home with Mahad, now a permenant human as well, and Isis. A month later, Mana and Atem got married with all their friends watching, and they went on a trip around the world as their honey moon. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters